Baby Brother
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Dick Grayson/Robin finds an abandoned baby boy while on his way home from crime fighting. He decides that he wants to adopt the child and for the baby boy to become my oc, Lizzie Grayson's little brother. My new oc, Baby Mike Grayson. How will Bruce react? Will Dick able to juggle College, Crimefighting and Parenting? Chapter 6 is now up! The story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Baby Brother: A Batman: The Animated series fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: The Animated Series. I don't own most of the characters in this fanfic. I only own my 2 oc's, Elizabeth Grayson and a character that will introduced in this story. Otherwise all rights go to Dc comics and Warner Brothers Animation.

Summary: Dick Grayson finds an abandoned baby boy and decides to adopt him. He plans for the baby boy to be my oc, Lizzie's brother. Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

It was a cold and rainy night.

Bruce Wayne/Batman was out of town on business so Dick Grayson/Robin took over crimefighting until his return.

Robin had just finished fighting crime for the night and was riding home on his motorcycle.

As he was riding home, Robin began to hear a crying sound. It sounded like a baby.

He remembered how he found his daughter, Lizzie, now 2 years old on the doorstep of Wayne Manor.

Robin stopped his motorcycle and looked to find where the baby's crying was coming from.

He kept hearing the baby's crying. It was like a mewing sound.

"Waaaaah! Waaaaaaah! Waaah!" the baby cried.

The sound got a little louder until finally he found the baby.

The baby was abandoned in a little basket on the side of the road in the grassy area.

The baby looked to be about 4-6 months old.

The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket.

He had on nothing but a diaper, which was now wet and full.

It broke Dick's heart to see the baby that way.

The baby had a little bit of dark curly hair. He had dark skin and sparkling, innocent brown eyes.

Dick cuddled the baby up in his arms and prepared to take him home.

There was also an abandonment note:

To Whom Ever it may concern,

I have abandoned my baby boy. I am a teenager and can not care for him myself.

His name is Ethan. Please take care of my sweet baby.

Signed,

Ethan's Mom

Dick started to wonder if he was going to be dealing with the same person who had abandoned Lizzie again. But that didn't matter now. He needed to care for this little baby.

Dick cuddled the baby close.

"There, There, little fella. I'm going to take you home and get you all nice and cleaned up." he told the baby soothingly.

and with that he was off to Wayne Manor.

To be continued.

...

Author's note: Hi there everybody! It's been like forever since I wrote a fanfic! So how do you all like this fic? Please review! Reviews are helpful feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dick brought the baby boy home as quick as he could.

He parked his motorcycle in the garage and took the baby inside.

His daughter, Lizzie was already fast asleep in her crib.

Lizzie wasn't yet potty trained. So he still had diapers.

He took the baby upstairs and changed him.

Once the baby had on a clean diaper, Dick wrapped him up in a warm blanket.

Turns out it was Bruce's old baby blanket that Alfred found for him.

Alfred fixed the baby a bottle in the kitchen.

Dick now had the baby cradled in his arms in the rocking chair.

Alfred tested the bottle on his wrist. It was just right for the baby.

He walked into the living room and handed the bottle to Dick.

Dick then fed the bottle to the baby.

While the baby was finishing his bottle, Dick and Alfred started admiring him.

"He's so precious, Master Dick. I remember when Master Bruce was that age." Alfred said.

"I think so too. On the abandonment note, it said his name is Ethan. I don't think I really like the name Ethan for him." Dick said.

"What name do you think would fit him?" Alfred asked.

"I think he looks like a Michael. I'm kind of a Michael Jackson fan. So I think the name, Michael Jackson Grayson will fit." Dick replied.

And so the baby's name was now Michael Jackson Grayson.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"So Master Dick, are you planning to adopt baby Michael?" Alfred asked.

"I really want to! He would make the perfect baby brother for Lizzie. But I don't know how I'll be able to juggle College, Crimefighting and rasing 2 kids. Especially 2 babies. I mean Lizzie's like 2 now but she's still in diapers." Dick replied.

Bruce was due to be home any day now. Would he approve of Dick adopting another baby?

Dick almost didn't care what Bruce thought anymore. It was his life.

Dick continued rocking baby Mike to sleep in the rocking chair.

Dick put baby Mike to sleep in Lizzie's old bassinet for the night.

Tommrow he would go to babiesrus, and make baby Mike, a nursery.

Before he went to bed, Dick looked up nursies for baby boys.

He found one he liked. It was a Winnie The Pooh Theme.

The next morning, Dick went out to Babies r us while Lizzie and Mike were sleeping.

He got everything he would need for Mike and the nursery.

He paid for it and headed home.

Meanwhile, Bruce was on his way home.

He hoped Gotham's criminals hadn't been too busy since he was gone.

He was getting ready to call Dick.

Dick finally arrived home. He and Alfred quickly set up a nursery for baby Mike.

Dick placed the baby in his new crib. Baby Mike gurgled happily.

Bruce finally arrived home.

He opened the front door.

"I'm Home!" Bruce hollared as he arrived.

Lizzie heard him and came running down the stairs.

"Yay! You're home!" Lizzie exclaimed, happily.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Bruce set down his brief case.

He opened his arms and wrapped Lizzie in a hug.

Then he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"How's my Lizzie?" Bruce asked, happily.

"I'm great!" Lizzie replied.

Suddenly, baby Mike started to cry again.

Dick ran into his nursery and tried to quiet him.

He picked up the baby. He cradled him in his arms and tried rocking him.

"There, There little Mikey. Daddy's here. Shh. Don't cry." Dick told baby Mike soothingly.

Dick then placed a pacifer in baby Mike's mouth.

Baby Mike quieted down and sucked on the paci.

Dick then carried him over to the rocking chair and sat down.

He started rocking him.

Bruce walked into Mikey's nursery.

"And what's this?" Bruce asked.

"I found an abandoned baby boy one night while coming home from crime fighting. I brought him home. I named him Michael Jackson Grayson or Baby Mike for short. I decided to create a nursery for him. I want to adopt him." Dick told him.

Baby Mike looked up at Bruce. Mike's eyes sparkled.

"May I hold him?" Bruce asked.

"Sure" Dick replied.

Dick gently handed the baby to Bruce. Bruce cradled him in his arms.

Baby Mike snuggled up.

"He's precious. I understand why you want to adopt him." Bruce told Dick.

"I understand that if I were to adopt Mike, I would have to juggle crimefighting, college and being a father." Dick told Bruce.

Bruce understood.

"He could be Lizzie's Little Brother." Dick continued.

"That's fine. I usually don't like kids especially little kids but ever since you brought Lizzie home, I have changed. I help out with Mike." Bruce replied.

"Really?" Dick asked, confused.

"Yes, I will help out. It's time Lizzie had a sibling." Bruce replied.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Baby Michael was now at Wayne Manor to stay.

His real mother never came back for him.

In Dick's care, baby Mikey was happy and healthy.

Lizzie didn't like being the big sister at first but then she realized the perks.

Shortly after Baby Michael's adoption, Bruce decided to have a "Welcome home, new baby" party.

That would also be the day of Mike's christening.

...

The day of the christening and party came.

Baby Michael was christened by Father Michael.

(Author's note: Father Michael is the mob boss, Arnold Stormwell's brother. He was in the episode "It's never too late". Also in this story, Bruce is Christian-Catholic. Dick is Roman Catholic.)

Many people attended.

Summer Gleeson even tried to cover the event.

Veronica Vreeland, one of Bruce Wayne's rich socialite friends even attended the event.

She looked down into the blue bassinet where baby Mike was sleeping.

"He looks so precious when he's sleeping." She commented.

Suddenly, the christening was interrupted.

The doors to the church flew open, slaming against the walls.

The christening was interrupted by Two-Face and his men.

Two-Face was furious that he wasn't invited.

Bruce stood by Dick and stood his ground.

"Harvey, how nice of you to come." Bruce said, trying to be nice.

"Save it, Bruce! You managed to invite everyone in Gotham to this event but forgot to invite your own best friend!" Two-Face snapped.

"I'm sure your invitation just got lost in the mail. Please Harvey, come in. Have something to eat and drink. You are welcome to join us." Bruce replied, once again trying to be nice.

Two-Face then ordered his men to lower their guns. He came in for some refreshments.

Two-Face walked over to the bassinet where baby Mike was. He peeked in.

"My, what a cute baby! But he doesn't look like either one of you." Two-Face commented.

"That's because he's adopted." Dick replied, trying to keep calm.

Then Two-Face stuck out his finger to tickle Mike.

"Coochie Coochie Coo" he said to the baby.

Baby Mike gurggled happily.

Two-Face smiled at the baby.

"I've always wanted to be a father, myself, you know." he told them.

Dick then thought that Two-Face wanted to steal the baby.

"I won't steal your baby." He told Dick.

"But I too have a "gift" to give him. When Mike is old enough to fight crime, he will fight in a duel to the death and lose!" Twoface said.

Most of the guests gasped and with that, Twoface and his men disappered.

Soon the celebration was over.

To be continued.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi there everybody! Princesspopular6417 here! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! I have honestly gotten writer's block when I sit down to write this story. I'm debating on wether to continue it or not. I'm sorry if this is an inconvience to any of my readers that have enjoyed this story.

I'm thinking about giving Lizzie a baby sister named Mikayla. I think it works better with baby girls for me. I hope that doesn't come across as sexist. So yeah. Please leave feedback in the reviews section.

Thanks,

Princesspopular6417


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hi Guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long delays and writer's block. I'm ready to continue this story. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6:

After the celebration was over, Dick couldn't help but hold baby Mike close to him.

"Do you think Twoface's prediction will come true?" Dick asked, Bruce

"What is this sleeping beauty? Of course Twoface's prediction won't come true. I'll tell you what at the next event that we have for Lizzie or Mike, we'll have beefed up security. I'm honestly suprised Twoface got in myself." Bruce replied.

Dick felt somewhat better.

Baby Mike had one again drifted off to sleep and everything was at peace.

The end.

* * *

Well that's the end of the story folks! How did you like it? Please leave reviews below. See you again soon!


End file.
